카드
정보 *아레나에 유닛,마법 그리고 건물을 배치할 수 있는 방법은 카드를 쓰는 방법밖에 없습니다. **마법은 전장의 어느 곳에든지 쓸 수 있으며, 건물과 유닛은 자신의 영역에서 배치해야 합니다. ***예외로는 광부가 상대방의 진영에 땅굴을 팠을때나, 자신의 영역에서만 쓸 수 있는 통나무가 있습니다. *클래시 로얄에는 4개의 카드 희귀도가 있습니다: (회색 또는 파랑), (노랑), (보라), (무지개색). **자세히 알아 보시려면 희귀도 를 참고하세요. *각각의 희귀도의 카드들은 레벨의 갯수가 다릅니다. ** 카드는 13개의 레벨을 가지고 있습니다. ** 카드는 11개의 레벨을 가지고 있습니다. ** 카드는 8개의 레벨을 가지고 있습니다. ** 카드는 5개의 레벨을 가지고 있습니다. *카드를 배치할때는 전투 중 지속적으로 증가하는 엘릭서를 사용합니다. *카드는 상점에서 골드로 구입하거나 여러 종류의 상자에서 찾을 수 있습니다. **상자에는 현재의 아레나와 그 전의 아레나의 카드가 포함되어 있습니다 (예외로 전설 상자에는 모든 아레나의 전설 카드가 들어 있습니다). **Unlocking a new arena adds new cards to the Chest rewards - none are taken out. **If you received Chests in a lower Arena, it will only contain cards from that arena and below, even if you advance to a higher arena. ***This includes Free Chests and the Crown Chests which contain cards from the arena you earned them in, even if you got the crowns in a lower or higher arena. *Once you have unlocked a Card, you don't have to unlock it ever again. Even if you donate your only copy of a recently unlocked card, you get to use the Card permanently. *Additional cards obtained will fill up an upgrade meter. **Once the meter is full, you can upgrade the card with Gold. Upgrading the card occurs instantly. **If your card has reached the max level, you can hold additional cards (100 for Commons, 10 for Rares, 1 for Epic and Legendary) for donations. **When even this meter is maxed out, each card received will give you a certain amount of Gold. This also holds if you have enough cards to upgrade to the max level but haven't upgraded it yet. For example, when the upgrade meter of a level 10 Common card reaches "8100/1000", each additional card will be converted to 5 Gold. ***Every Common over the maximum gives 5 Gold ***Every Rare gives 50 Gold ***Every Epic gives 1000 Gold ***Every Legendary gives 20,000 Gold *Card levels in combat are displayed next to their health bar, with the exception of spells. **However, your cards will not display their levels if undamaged. **That being said, the player's cards do temporarily show their levels while being undamaged if they are under the effect of an enemy spell that deals no damage, such as Freeze. *For cards, all health and damage stats are increased by roughly 10% per level. **Cards that are able to spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut and Witch will have their spawned troop level increased by 1 per level. *To browse all cards, go here. *Placing cards require a 1 second server delay to place before its deploy timer starts to count down. History * On 2/2/16, the February Update capped levels in Friendly Battles at 8 for the King's Tower, 8 for Common cards, 6 for Rare cards, and 3 for Epic cards. *On 29/2/16, the March Update added a new card rarity (Legendary) and 6 new cards (Poison, Ice Wizard, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, and Princess). **The level cap of Legendaries in Friendly Battles is Level 1. *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the max level of King's Tower to 13 (from 12), common cards to 13 (from 12), the max level of rare cards to 11 (from 10), decreased the max level of legendary cards to 5 (from 6) and reduced the amount of epic cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). It also added 6 new cards (Fire Spirits, Furnace, Guards, Lava Hound, Miner, and Sparky). **This means that there are new caps for Friendly Battles (and Tournaments): ***King's Tower: 9 (from 8) ***Common: 9 (from 8) ***Rare: 7 (from 6) ***Epic: 4 (from 3) ***Legendary: 1 (stays the same) **All the players that had already upgraded their Epics to level 8 and Legendaries to level 6 received Gem refunds for every card over the cap. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update added 4 new cards (Ice Spirit, Bowler, The Log, and Lumberjack). *On 19/9/16, the September Update added 4 new cards that would be added over time, which are the Mega Minion, Inferno Dragon, Ice Golem, and the Graveyard. Supercell stated their intention to release one new card every two weeks following these additions. *On 1/11/16, the November Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, of which the first two are Tornado and Elite Barbarians in that order. Trivia *You are guaranteed to get 1 Epic during the tutorial. *The chest you get is based on the arena in which you battle in, not your current one. You will always fight in the higher arena (Example: if a player from Arena 5 is matched with a player from Arena 4, then they will fight in Spell Valley, which is Arena 5). This means that you can get cards from an arena that you have not reached yet. *Epic and Legendary cards cannot be donated or requested. 분류:기본 분류:카드